La Fille de l'Eau
by Lupinou
Summary: Un fantôme. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Jusqu'à ce que ses secrets se retrouvent révélés un à un. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brise le cœur. Et pourtant, ça n'empêchera pas les sacrifices qu'elle fera pour tous les protéger. Elle ne peut perdre personne, elle ne le supportera pas. Shaé se le promet : elle les sauvera.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Cette histoire se passera durant "l'ère des Maraudeurs" et contiendra de nombreux chapitres, dont j'ai déjà écrit la plupart, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Evidemment, rien si ce n'est mon OC ne m'appartient, je ne le répéterais plus.**

**Attention au rating M, dont la plupart sera dû au sexe qui interviendra plus tard, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre. Il y aura aussi des morts, et un petit peu de mal-être par moment, mais rien de trop important pour ces deux choses-là.**

**Pardon pour ce chapitre que vous trouverez peut-être long, mais bon, il faut bien poser les bases de mon histoire, non ?! Promis, l'histoire deviendra plus intéressante plus tard.**

* * *

**_Les choses en gras et italique sont des souvenirs ou des rêves/cauchemars._**

_Celles en italique seulement sont ses pensées._

* * *

**_Un garçon se tenait là, accroupis, grognant sur deux policiers comme un animal. Ses cheveux noirs gouttaient de sang. Et autour de lui, trois corps sans vie. L'un avait la gorge déchirée, l'autre les deux bras arrachés, et le dernier corps, le ventre ouvert, les boyaux répandus partout sur le sol, était encore secoué de convulsions. Un véritable carnage._**

**_Soudain, le garçon rugit et sauta en l'air. Vitesse, hauteur, puissance. Sauvagerie. C'est ce qui se dégageait de lui. Il retomba sur un homme en uniforme et allait lui déchiqueter la gorge de ses dents quand il poussa un hurlement de douleur et sauta un peu plus loin d'un bond. Il se retourna et fonça sur l'autre qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Il s'arrêta avec la deuxième détonation mais se remit presque instantanément en marche, telle une force de la nature. De nouveau, il se prit un tir en pleine poitrine, du premier policier cette fois-ci. Il tomba au sol mais se releva rapidement, déterminé à abattre ses cibles, soufflant comme une bête. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient la folie qui l'habitait. Il était comme possédé. Quiconque aurait eu peur de lui. Il semblait avoir la puissance d'un dieu, la détermination d'un affamé, l'agilité d'un félin. Il ressemblait à une panthère chassant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter dans sa folie meurtrière._**

**_Pourtant, la nouvelle salve de balles réussit à le stopper. Et il ne se releva jamais, retrouvant juste avant sa mort la raison. Et il mourut, horrifié par ses actes, dans l'incompréhension et la solitude, alors que plus loin, un horrible cri retentissait, déchirant le silence qui s'était imposé en maître. Un cri de pure douleur._**

\- Eh ! Eh ! Quelqu'un me secoua durement. Réveille-toi Davis !

Je sortis en sursaut de mon sommeil agité. Immédiatement, je sautais sur mes pieds et posais ma baguette sur le cou de l'individu en face de moi. Lupin. Remus Lupin se tenait devant moi, les sourcils haussés, les mains en l'air bien en évidence.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Lentement, les sourcils froncés, je retirais ma baguette de son cou. Sans le quitter des yeux, je me rassis sur le canapé qui me faisait office chaque nuit de lit et analysais du coin de l'œil notre entourage. Il était seul. Et il faisait encore nuit. Je me tendis encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre la nuit, seul, sans ses petits copains ? Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. A vrai dire, je ne faisais confiance à personne…

\- Ca va ?

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sûr que non ca n'allait pas, et il le savait très bien. Il s'assit alors de l'autre côté du canapé. _Il ne va tout de même pas camper sur mon lit, non ?!_ En réponse, je ramenais mes jambes contre moi et me collais le plus possible à l'accoudoir de droite, le plus loin possible de lui, sans jamais, une seule seconde, le quitter des yeux. Réellement, il devait plutôt croire que je souhaitais ne faire plus qu'un avec mon ami le canapé tellement je m'enfonçais dedans.

Ou alors, il avait très bien compris que je le fuyais comme la peste, comme je fuyais tout le monde d'ailleurs. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus intelligent des Maraudeurs, malgré les facilités des deux autres à avoir de bonnes notes sans rien faire ? Quant à Pettigrow, il était plutôt à la ramasse. Un peu trop petit, un peu trop gros, ce qui lui avait valut son surnom Petit-Gros, et un peu trop idiot. En faite, non, il n'était pas idiot, il avait juste un peu plus de mal en cours, comme beaucoup d'autres. C'était simplement plus voyant à côté de ses « supers amis ».

\- Tu veux en parler ? Reprit Lupin que j'avais oublié.

_Erkkk !_ Le silence lui répondit une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il m'avait posé cette question ? Comme si j'allais me confier à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ! Enfin, je ne connaissais pas grand monde, pour ne pas dire personne…

Etait-ce pour ça, parce qu'il avait pitié, qu'il me demandait ça ? Mais alors, ça voulait dire qu'il m'avait remarqué pour savoir que je ne parlais à personne. Pourquoi m'avait-il remarqué ? Bon, je m'emballais. Peut-être ne m'avait-il jamais vraiment remarqué, après tout, nous avions parfois du faire équipe en Potion, c'était normal qu'à la fin de l'heure, il remarque que je n'attendais personne. Ou qu'il ait retenu mon nom de famille. Après tout, n'avais-je pas moi-même retenu le sien ? _Mauvais exemple, tout le monde connaît son nom, moi plus que les autres…_

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller te coucher dans ton dortoir, il n'est que 5h. M'apprit Lupin.

Il commençait à me taper légèrement sur le système… Ne pouvait-il pas juste me laisser tranquille ? Je voulais être seule bon sang ! _Eh bien, au moins il m'a donné l'heure, il n'est pas tout à fait inutile…_

\- Tu devrais faire de même. Répliquais-je sèchement sans pour autant bouger.

\- Je devrais… Mais je n'ai plus sommeil.

\- C'est très bien pour toi… Grognais-je en comprenant qu'il comptait rester ici. Par contre, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas, j'aimerais donc que tu quittes ce canapé, que je puisse finir ma nuit.

\- Tu compte continuer à dormir ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu as un lit.

\- Le canapé est plus confortable. Contrais-je, butée.

Il s'arrêta (_enfin !_) de parler puis se leva en soupirant.

\- Très bien, je vais aller faire un tour du côté des cuisines. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Juste du sommeil. Grinçais-je, acide.

Je me rallongeais sans un regard, et à peine la porte de la salle commune se refermait derrière lui, je retombais dans les bras d'un Morphée beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

XXXXX

1h plus tard, je me réveillais en sursaut. Lupin était assis dans le fauteuil face à moi avec un énorme plateau de croissants, petits pains, brioche, confitures… Il y avait même du chocolat fondu !

\- Comme tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

Je m'assis, les yeux grands ouverts. _Bon Merlin, c'est trop beau pour être vrai !_

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse, les yeux plissés.

\- La gentillesse, ça existe aussi.

Je haussais les sourcils. Là, au moins, on pouvait dire qu'il m'avait soufflé ! Il attaqua sans attendre de réponse. Il attrapa 3 petits pains, mit du chocolat ou de la confiture à l'intérieur, les trempa dans un bol de lait froid et les avala avant même que je n'ai pu décider si je devais manger ou partir.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu avant que tout ne disparaisse. Me conseilla-t-il.

Un micro sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'acquiesçais, mis mes gants sans y penser et attrapais à mon tour un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à manger tout se qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

\- Besoin en énergie ? Demandais-je, essayant de paraître la plus innocente possible, me souvenant que la Pleine Lune était dans deux nuits.

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux posés sur moi, un petit pain au miel stoppé net à quelques centimètres de sa bouche ouverte. _Position très comique en passant._ Il finit par enfourner le petit pain dans sa bouche en haussant les épaules. Personne ne pouvait savoir son secret ! Et il le cachait plutôt pas mal, je devais le reconnaître.

\- Euh… Ouais, peut-être bien.

Nous finîmes de manger tranquillement, en silence. Quand il eut finit, il reposa lourdement son dos contre le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Il me fixa un long moment, mettant ma patience à l'épreuve.

\- Ce sont les filles qui t'ont jetées à la porte ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

C'était si évident qu'il allait me poser cette question, j'en aurais ris. A la place, je ne répondis rien. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que cette fois-ci, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Je me levais donc.

\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, c'était très _gentil_.

J'attrapais mon sac de cours, qui était écrasé par terre à côté du canapé et partit vers la sortie. Finalement, alors que j'allais sortir, je me retournais vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bouger.

\- Et pour info, c'est moi qui m'auto-exil du dortoir, et ce depuis la Deuxième Année, pas que je m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué.

_BAM ! Dans vos dents, toi et ta sale curiosité !_

XXXXX

Après m'être préparée dans la salle-sur-demande pour la journée de rentrée, j'avais malheureusement été obligée d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour récupérer mon emploi du temps pour l'année. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de m'assoir à la table des Griffondors, j'avais juste intercepté Madame McGonagall quand elle parlait avec les préfets de Griffondor, avais pris le bon morceau de papier après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec le professeur qui m'aimait plutôt bien, et j'étais repartie de la salle qui ne contenait qu'une trentaine de personnes seulement. Il était encore tôt.

Ensuite, j'étais allée à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, me donna une crispation des lèvres. Je m'en contentais. Elle ne faisait pas mieux avec le directeur Dumbledore, c'est pour dire. Au moins, elle savait que je préférais me taillader les veines que de plier une seule page d'un de ses précieux livres.

\- Je me doutais que vous viendriez à la première heure dès le premier jour de la rentrée, Davis. Me salua-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

\- Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes sous prétexte que c'est la rentrée…

Je lui fis un petit sourire et partis me cacher dans une rangée de la grande bibliothèque, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir. Personne n'allait jamais venir à la bibliothèque si tôt le premier jour. En fait, personne ne venait pour le plaisir de la lecture, tout le monde venait pour trouver des réponses afin de faire les devoirs demandés par les professeurs.

C'est pourquoi d'habitude, j'allais dans la section des soins aux créatures magiques, la section la moins utilisée car nous avions déjà tous eu à acheter un livre complet sur le sujet pour notre troisième année. Clairement, j'étais maintenant une pro des créatures magiques. Je pouvais tout vous réciter sur n'importe quelle créature. En plus de cela, sa position était parfaite. Assez loin du devant de la bibliothèque où tous les bosseurs étaient assis sur les tables, et pas trop proche des dernières rangées où certains couples s'exploraient les amygdales les uns les autres.

Aujourd'hui, je décidais du fait du manque de personne, de me faire plaisir. Je me dirigeais au fond, dans la section des runes anciennes. Peu de personnes avaient pris cette option en troisième année, et encore moins pour la sixième année, c'est pourquoi seuls les couples trainaient dans cette partie-là de la bibliothèque. J'avais pris cette option, en plus du soin aux créatures magiques et de l'arithmancie. Et j'adorais ça. Ca devait certainement venir de mon père, « l'antiquaire du monde sorcier ». Il m'avait transmis sa passion pour les runes, un peu plus que pour les vieux objets. Je lui laissais ses cadavres de poterie et gardais les gravures des temps anciens.

Une heure plus tard, les cours débutèrent, en commençant par trois heures de potions. Je m'assis seule au fond à chacune de mes classes comme d'habitude. J'étais restée silencieuse, avait à peine pris des notes car je savais déjà la plupart des choses enseignées dû à mes nombreuses lectures, j'étais retourné à la bibliothèque le midi, et le soir après les cours, j'avais fuie tout contact avec les humains. A la fermeture de la bibliothèque, j'étais allée me cacher dans la salle-sur-demande, que peu de personnes connaissaient, ce qui tombait plutôt bien. Je n'étais revenue dans la salle commune de Griffondors qu'à environ 11h du soir, une fois que j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait plus personne debout.

C'était une habitude que j'avais prise, et je me sentais plus en sécurité en la perpétuant même si je savais que demain matin, tout comme ce matin, aucun hibou ne me réveillerait en tapotant sur la vitre de la salle commune avec une lettre accrochée à la patte, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude ces 5 derniers années. **Lui **et moi n'avions pas été mis dans les mêmes écoles, mais ça ne nous avait jamais empêchés d'être ensembles de toutes les manières possibles. Les lettres étaient un peu notre rituel. **Il** se couchait tard pour me l'envoyer et je me levais tôt pour la recevoir. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, comme je l'avais prévu la veille, aucun hibou n'attendait à la fenêtre. _Ca n'arrivera plus jamais…_ Je restais un long moment là, allongée sur le canapé à observant le plafond avec des yeux vides.

Au fond, je le savais, j'attendais. J'espérais sans but qu'un hibou arrive soudainement, comme avant. Mais c'était impossible. **Il** n'aurait jamais oublié de me soutenir pour le jour de la rentrée, et **il** n'aurait jamais été en retard aujourd'hui. **Il** avait toujours été si ponctuel en ce concernait nos lettres, si stricte. C'est pourquoi, quand je ne lui renvoyais pas immédiatement une lettre pour qu'**il **la reçoive pendant son repas le midi, je recevais une beuglante de sa part le lendemain matin.

Un sourire triste étira mes lèvres à nos souvenirs ensembles. La réalité m'écrasa soudainement, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en déjà deux mois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était deux mois quand je ne le voyais généralement pas pendant des mois et des mois de cours ? Deux mois, c'était trop peu pour se rendre compte de tout ce qui allait changer. Cette fois-ci, j'étais réellement toute seule. Depuis la Deuxième année, plus personne ne me parlait à l'école, et maintenant, j'étais même seule en dehors de ses murs.

Le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandit à cette évidence. J'avais ressentis la solitude depuis deux mois, maintenant je comprenais ce que ça entraînait. _Je suis définitivement seule…_

Dès que je sentis mes yeux commencés à s'humidifier face à la douleur dans ma poitrine, je grognais de colère. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. J'avais assez pleuré. Ici, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber en panne et de redevenir le même zombie que j'avais été pendant les vacances. Il fallait que j'avance, pour **lui**. _Ou au moins que j'ai mon diplôme. Il le voulait._

Je me levais brusquement et partis prendre une douche dans la salle-sur-demande. Ensuite, comme un robot, j'imitais mes gestes de la journée précédente. Bibliothèque, cours, bibliothèque, cours, bibliothèque et le soir, cours d'astronomie de 23h à 01h du matin. Dès que ce fut fait, je me dépêchais de retourner à la salle commune. Pourquoi je continuais à aller dans la salle commune chaque soir me dépassait. J'aurais pu dormir sur un bon lit doux et moelleux dans la salle-sur-demande, mais non. J'imagine que je m'accrochais aux souvenirs de toutes les lettres que j'avais pu recevoir de sa part, chaque matin depuis ma première journée à Poudlard. Il n'en avait jamais manqué aucune…

XXXXX

En me réveillant ce mercredi, je laissais échapper un gémissement. J'avais des courbatures dans tout le corps, un mal de crâne affreux et mon ventre grognait comme s'il n'avait pas été nourris depuis deux jours. Eh bien, en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas été nourri depuis le petit-déjeuner que Remus avait partagé avec moi, alors ça faisait bien deux jours que je n'avais rien mangé. Je me levais douloureusement, attrapais mon sac et sortis en courant direction les cuisines. Là-bas, je rattrapais largement mon manque de nourriture. Ensuite, ma routine reprit, bien que je fus sur les nerfs toute la journée et quasiment hyperactive.

J'avais déjà vécu de nombreuses fois ce genre de choses, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce soir. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant, mais surtout, j'avais mal. Les souvenirs étaient encore plus vifs ce jour-ci, alors que j'allais de cours en cours tel un robot. Ce serait seulement la deuxième Pleine Lune depuis… depuis cette nuit-là, qui avait été un désastre complet et où… _NON ! C'est trop tard maintenant, arrête d'y penser Shaé !_

A côté de ça, plus la journée avançait et plus mon corps se retrouvait pris de frénésie et d'excitation. Et ça me faisait juste plus mal encore d'être excité par ça. Je ne voulais plus être comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments et d'en redemander toujours plus. C'était presque malsain, mais c'était ce que j'étais…

* * *

**Alors ?! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et posez vos questions si vous en avez. Proposez moi aussi vos théories, je suis très intéressée. **

**Que pensez vous du cauchemar ? Pourquoi Shaé dort-elle sur le canapé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas d'amis ? Qui est ce IL dont elle ne prononce pas le nom et qui semble ne plus être présent pour elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si sensible le jour de la Pleine Lune ? Eh eh, je pense que vous avez la réponse pour cette dernière question !**

**S'il-vous-plait, les reviews sont toujours très appréciées, même si c'est pour casser ma fiction, au moins je saurais qu'elle vous aura apportée des émotions XD.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Voilà un grand deuxième chapitre, que j'ai eu du mal à corriger. En effet, j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a au moins 2ans, et entre temps mon style d'écriture a beaucoup évolué. Cette fiction a déjà été entièrement écrite, mais je ressens tout de même le besoin de la rectifier sur certains points. Désolé si les mises à jour peuvent être lentes, je vais faire de mon mieux à partir de maintenant.**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une Review et de me donner votre avis, c'est toujours très motivant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit commençait à apparaître, et avec elle mon désir de liberté. Alors, comme un besoin primaire, je sortais de la salle-sur-demande et me dirigeais en vitesse dehors. Je ne croisais que peu de personnes et aucune ne faisait jamais réellement attention à moi. Je sortais à l'air libre et prenais une grosse respiration. Après un coup d'œil autour pour vérifier que personne n'était dehors, je courais pour atteindre le couvert de la Forêt Interdite. A cette heure, les élèves devaient plutôt rejoindre leur dortoir. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais libre et plus vivante que jamais !

Dans un arbre creux à quelques mètres de la lisière, je glissais toutes mes affaires, ne restant qu'en jean élastique noir et t-shirt me moulant comme une seconde peau. Sans oublier mes intemporels gants, inévitablement. J'enlevais même mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour plonger mes pieds dans la terre fraiche. Alors, comme un petit rituel, je relevais la tête pour voir apparaître dans le ciel une belle Lune bien ronde qui me faisait frémir de satisfaction. C'était toujours avec un grand sourire que je me mettais à courir entre les arbres, sans but précis. _Enfin libre !_

Tous mes sens me paraissaient alors exacerbés. Je voyais chaque couleur comme en plein jour, entendais chaque bruissement de feuilles, sentais diverses odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Mais le mieux était encore cette surprenante aisance à progresser dans cette forêt à une vitesse que jamais aucun humain n'aurait pu atteindre. Ce que je pouvais alors aimer sentir mes muscles gonflés sous l'effort et devenir durs comme le fer… Cette impression de toute puissance était satisfaisante, voire apaisante. Personne ne pouvait alors m'atteindre.

Souvent, je passais ma nuit à courir ainsi, chassant gentiment des proies parfois aussi grosses que moi. Mais cette nuit, c'était moi le prédateur, et tous le savaient ! Jusqu'à ce que la Lune disparaisse définitivement, et avec elle son effet enchanteur. Alors, reprenant enfin le contrôle de mon corps exténué, je prenais la direction du château sans vraiment y penser. J'attrapais au passage mes affaires et me rhabillais avec des gestes mécaniques, exécutés à chaque Pleine Lune. Pull, robe de sorcier, chaussures…

Je rentrais, prenais une douche dans la salle-sur-demande, m'habillais de nouveaux habits propres apparus par magie, passais aux cuisines prendre une pomme et rejoignais mon premier cours, attendant patiemment la prochaine Pleine Lune et la liberté qu'elle me faisait éprouver.

C'était ainsi depuis maintenant 5 ans entiers. A chaque Pleine Lune, je me faufilais jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite où je passais une nuit entière à courir et à profiter de ce qu'elle me faisait parvenir de sa puissance. Parfois, j'allais chercher à l'infirmerie une potion revivifiante qui me permettrait de tenir la journée sans piquer du nez en plein cours et retournais en cours comme si de rien n'était. Et l'attente reprenait. A chaque fois, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'atteindre au plus vite la date de la prochaine Pleine Lune.

Ce n'était pas un but grandiose, mais cette sensation de plénitude était juste incroyable. La seule chose qui me rendait plus heureuse encore, c'était les fameuses lettres que je recevais chaque matin. Aujourd'hui, à cause de cette foutu nuit, j'avais perdu les deux choses les plus importantes de ma vie. Mon insouciance, et **lui**. Il ne me restait maintenant plus que mes parents et les cours, auquel je m'accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. En fait, je me plongeais tellement dans l'étude de mes cours que parfois je perdais pied avec la réalité. _Et c'est seulement trois jours depuis la rentrée de cette sixième année…_

XXXXX

La journée de mercredi avait été à la fois d'une lenteur absolue et d'une rapidité effrayante. Ma nervosité était petit à petit montée, me faisant trembler d'appréhension. Je n'aimais plus les Pleines Lunes. J'avais toujours su ce qu'elles pouvaient entraîner, mais jamais je n'en avais été témoin. Tout s'était toujours bien passé. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là…

La dernière Pleine Lune, j'étais restée dans ma chambre. C'était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sortais pas dehors extérioriser toute mon énergie ! Je pense que la dernière fois était quand j'avais quelque chose comme… cinq ans ? Je n'avais pas dormis, mais je n'avais pas non plus réussis à trouver en moi la force de sortir du lit. En fait, je n'avais pas réussis à retrouver en moi l'amour de la Lune que j'avais toujours eu. Je n'y arrivais juste pas, alors qu'elle m'avait prise ce qui m'était le plus cher.

Maintenant, savourer la Pleine Lune en sachant qu'**il** ne le faisait pas, ça ne me paraissait pas correct. Pas **juste**.

Et puis aussi, maintenant, j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce que la Pleine Lune pouvait me faire devenir. J'avais compris pendant les vacances, pendant cette nuit de début Juillet. J'avais grandis brutalement. Alors il était tout à fait normal que je sois nerveuse. Cette fois-ci, j'allais être seule. Mon père ne serait pas là, et **lui** non plus.

Pourtant, dès que le ciel devint noir, je ne pu plus me contenir. Je me glissais dehors et courus jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, où je me débarrassais rapidement de ma robe de sorcière et de mon pull, ne restant plus qu'en jean et en t-shirt manches longues. L'air frais ne me fit même pas frissonner. Toute ma nervosité avait disparu. Je ne ressentais que l'excitation, et quand je levais les yeux vers l'astre lunaire plein, je me sentis à nouveau pleine comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis deux mois.

Je grognais en secouant la tête et me forçais à reprendre un minimum le contrôle de mon corps. Je sentais que ce soir, quelque chose allait se passer, la Lune me le soufflait. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je ne pouvais plus **jamais** me laisser aller…

Je m'élançais ensuite dans la forêt, ces dernières pensées déjà oubliées par toute l'énergie qui grouillait dans mon corps.

XXXXX

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers 2h du matin je pensais, je n'étais plus du tout en alerte. J'avais oublié tous mes soucis, j'avais oublié ma nervosité, j'avais oublié cette nuit-là. J'avais même oublié les gants en cuir sur mes mains.

Alors que je grattais dans un trou de lapin apparemment vide, un bruit retint mon attention. Je me relevais immédiatement, en alerte, pour me mettre en position de défense, prête à traquer une nouvelle proie ou à détaler comme un lapin si le danger était trop grand, ce qui était déjà arrivé. Une fois, j'avais été coursée par une horde de centaures. J'avais bien ris, jusqu'à ce que le jour prenne place et que je me rende compte du danger dans lequel je m'étais mise.

D'un coup, une bête immense apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle s'arrêta en m'apercevant et se mit à grogner très fort, recroqueviller sur lui-même comme s'il allait attaquer. Je m'accroupis, les sourcils froncés mais l'attitude beaucoup plus détendue. En face, la bête renifla l'air et se calma légèrement, intéressée. Elle fit un ou deux pas souples pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun arbre entre nous, la curiosité la poussant à s'approcher de moi. Mais je l'avais déjà reconnue. Un loup-garou.

\- Hey… Murmurais-je. Salut toi…

Il renifla encore quelques instants l'odeur que je dégageais, laissant retomber son grondement lentement, les oreilles levées en l'air. Il s'approcha un peu plus, curieux. Soudainement, un gros chien noir se jeta contre lui en aboyant, mais le loup-garou n'eut qu'à l'attraper dans sa grande patte avant et à le jeter contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Il grogna férocement et se dirigea vers le chien mal en point, bien décidé à le réduire en charpie. Et enfin, ça fit tilt dans ma tête. Le loup-garou. Le chien. _Mais où sont les deux autres quand on a besoin d'eux, bon sang ?!_ Quoi que… je n'avais pas besoin d'eux !

\- Hey, laisse-le ! M'exclamais-je en avançant, retenant l'attention du lycanthrope. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, vient plutôt par là.

Je tendis ma petite main et l'autre se tourna vers moi, les oreilles relevées, intrigué.

\- Allez, mon vieux. L'amadouais-je. Tu ne crains rien, tu le sais.

Il s'avança et renifla ma main gantée. Ce qu'il sentit dû le convaincre car il ne se remit pas à grogner. A côté, le chien se releva difficilement et un cerf apparut à ses côtés, le regard intelligent fixé sur nous. Le loup-garou ne les remarqua même pas, ses yeux fixés sur moi, en attente de quelque chose. Je souris vivement, amusée. _Il semble que vieux et jeune sont pareils finalement…_

\- Tu veux jouer Lunard ? C'est ça, tu veux jouer ?

Sa queue se mit à battre violemment, tellement qu'il mit un coup au cerf qui s'était rapproché. Un rire m'échappa à la scène.

\- Très bien, suis-moi alors ! Enfin, si tu peux ! Taquinais-je en m'élançant déjà à travers les arbres.

Un hurlement retentit derrière moi, suivit pas le bruit de ses pas. Mince, il allait finir par me rattraper ! _C'est vrai que lui est encore jeune et fringuant…_ Nous courûmes comme des petits fous pendant une heure, voire deux je ne savais plus trop, nous amusant comme des gosses de six ans. Je me sentais chez moi. Heureuse. Euphorique était le terme le plus approprié. La Lune avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Je ne contrôlais strictement plus rien. Ni mes paroles, ni mes gestes, ni même mes pensées.

Nous ne croisâmes que deux fois les deux autres, qui semblaient éternellement nous chercher sans jamais nous trouver, ce qui nous faisait bien rire. Finalement, ils nous dénichèrent dans une petite clairière, allongés par terre. J'étais sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur la Lune qui commençait sa descente, caressant tendrement la tête du loup-garou posée sur mon ventre. Il releva vivement la tête en les sentant mais mes caresses eurent raison de lui et il se recoucha sur mon ventre, ronronnant de bonheur. De mon côté, je poussais de simples soupires de plénitude.

Quand le soleil pointa son nez, Lunard redevint Lupin et les tourments me revinrent en pleine figure. J'avais de nouveau perdue le contrôle… Sans compter que j'avais rencontré certains de mes camarades de classe, ce que j'avais réussie à éviter pendant 5 longues années. J'eu un instant peur de ce qu'ils allaient dire. Avec certitude, je savais que j'allais devoir répondre à leurs questions. Alors qu'allais-JE leur dire ? Pouvais-je même leur dire la vérité ? N'allais-je pas devenir encore plus bizarre à leurs yeux ?

Merlin, que c'était difficile, la vie ! Je ne comprenais même pas réellement la situation, tout était encore tellement flou. L'excitation retombait petit à petit, oui, mais ce qui me fit réellement revenir à la raison, ce fut de trouver le corps mou, inconscient mais surtout nu de Remus Lupin allongé à côté de moi. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise et fermais rapidement les yeux en grimaçant. _Ce n'est pas forcément ce que je voulais voir…_

Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, je me relevais, attrapais les bras du garçon et commençais à le trainer difficilement par terre, à travers la forêt. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que moi et semblait au final bien plus musclé que je ne le pensais au départ. Je rougis à mes pensées et détournais rapidement le regard. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le cerf et le chien apparurent et se figèrent en m'apercevant là avec leur ami nu. Quelle magnifique image… Je soupirais toutefois de soulagement.

\- Euh… Est-ce que vous pourriez… reprendre forme humaine et m'aider, s'il-vous-plait ? Votre ami est… assez lourd et assez nu… Marmonnais-je, le visage certainement rouge.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, même Pettigrow que je n'avais pas remarqué sur le dos du cerf. Pourtant, tout ce que je pu penser en rentrant en silence avec les garçons, ce fut _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Je n'avais jamais croisé Lupin une Pleine Lune. Alors pourquoi l'avais-je rencontré maintenant ? Deux jours seulement après notre première conversation en 5 ans entiers ?

XXXXX

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ?

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle viendrait avant la reprise des cours. Acquiesça Sirius en jetant un regard protecteur à Remus.

Son ami était très pâle, mais semblait tout de même en meilleur forme que les fois précédente, d'après lui. La situation lui paraissait complètement folle. Il ne l'avait pas bouffé ! Au contraire, il avait joué avec elle ! Joué avec une HUMAINE !

Le lycanthrope semblait avoir les mêmes pensées que lui puisqu'il soupira soudainement et se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour essayer de faire partir toute sa fatigue. Il la posa ensuite sur sa jambe où trônait fièrement l'unique blessure qu'il avait. Il n'avait quasiment rien par rapport à toutes ses anciennes transformations, ce qui ne le laissait que plus confus. N'aurait-il pas dû la dévorer, la déchiqueter, voire même la mordre ? Elle n'était pas comme lui, alors pourquoi s'était-il montré gentil, joueur, protecteur, comme un toutou avec son maître ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Lunard. Intervint James. Tu n'as agressé personne, tu as fait ami-ami avec une humaine, et tu n'as qu'une égratignure. Et d'après ce que tu nous dis, tu ne te sens pas aussi fatigué que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle est là, la solution !

Il avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Qui était-elle vraiment ? C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, qu'ILS ne savaient pas grand-chose sur elle. Parfois, le professeur Slughorn les mettait en binôme en cours de potions. Il semblait trouver qu'ils faisaient du bon boulot ensemble. Elle était intelligente, de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis : elle dormait sur le canapé de la Salle Commune chaque nuit. Il l'avait remarqué ces deux dernières nuits, depuis la fois où il l'avait réveillée en plein cauchemar.

Il se rappelait cette nuit-là, les effets de la futur Pleine Lune commençaient à se faire ressentir : il était fatigué et son ventre criait famine toutes les 2 heures. Il se rendait aux cuisines pour remplir son ventre qui était réellement un trou sans fond les jours précédents ses transformations. En passant dans la Salle Commune, il avait entendu des petits gémissements plaintifs. Elle était allongée sur le grand canapé, toute habillée, et gigotait, les sourcils froncés, en proie à un terrible songe.

C'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait vraiment. Elle était belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, épais et ondulés, une peau blanche comme la neige, des pommettes hautes, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, une bouche rouge tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attirant, un peu charnue, mais pas trop. Son visage était simplement harmonieux. Il l'avait alors réveillé, plus curieux que jamais. Qui était-elle ? Il croyait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Shaé Davis, et qu'elle était plutôt bonne en Potions, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle !

Et il n'avait rien appris depuis, si ce n'est qu'elle était toujours seule, et sans amis. Elle était très attentive en cours, mais à peine sortie, elle plongeait la tête dans un livre et disparaissait dans la marée d'élèves, pour ne réapparaître que pendant la nuit, allongée dans le canapé. Elle rentrait toujours quand il n'y avait plus personne, et partait le matin avant le réveil des autres. Là encore, elle ne venait pas à la Grande Salle pour manger, et ne faisait acte de présence qu'en cours. Où se cachait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'amis ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle le fuir, lui, sa curiosité évidente et sa possible amitié ?

Cette fille était un réel mystère. Un mystère qu'il voulait découvrir. Un mystère au nom de Shaé.

D'un coup, Peter rentra dans la pièce en fracas.

\- Elle arrive ! Souffla-t-il. Elle… Elle arrive !

Le stress grimpa en flèche. Qu'allait-elle leur révéler ? Et si elle était dégoûtée ? Il s'assit sur son lit en grimaçant. Il était faible. Et il se détestait pour cette faiblesse. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule, très protecteur envers son ami, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était sûr de lui. Mais sur ce coup-là, Remus n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il hocha la tête alors que la main de son ami lui serrait l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle n'ait eu a un seul moment peur, au contraire ! Cette fille est complètement folle ! Lui dit-il en riant doucement. Et puis, on est là nous, ok ?

\- Merci, les gars…

La jeune fille rentra dans l'infirmerie seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

XXXXX

Après avoir raccompagné jusqu'aux portes les garçons qui portaient Lupin, je m'étais éclipser discrètement et m'étais enfermé dans la Salle-sur-Demande, où j'avais pu laisser toute ma nervosité et mon inquiétude s'exprimer. Je m'en voulais également de m'être laissé aller. Si j'avais gardé le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit, peut-être que mon secret n'aurait jamais été révélé. Maintenant, il fallait que je m'explique aux Maraudeurs…

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller chercher ma potion de vigueur suite à ma douche, alors les cours du matin avait été assez difficile, sans compter que mon esprit était tourné vers la confrontation que j'allais avoir avec les garçons le midi. Dire que j'étais une boule de nerf aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais pétrifiée d'inquiétude. En fait, j'avais eu envie de vomir dès que je croisais le regard soit de Black, soit de Potter, soit de Pettigrow, durant les deux premières heures que nous avions malheureusement ensemble.

Maintenant il était midi, et je me dirigeais en traînant des pieds vers l'infirmerie. Dès que j'entrais, mon regard se fixa sur le lit du fond, entouré d'un drap blanc pour le séparer du reste de la salle mais qui pour une fois était à moitié ouvert. Potter et Pettigrow m'attendaient, et derrière eux Black et Lupin. Je m'avançais en inspirant profondément.

En dehors de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Lupin le matin de la rentrée, quand était la dernière fois que j'avais eue une conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'était ni ma famille, ni mes professeurs ? Je pensais alors que ça datait de la Seconde Année. J'avais depuis vécu quelques altercations avec des Serpentards plus ou moins gentils (eh bien, moins que plus), mais je ne pouvais pas considérer ça comme une conversation décente. _Qui dit que celle qui se profile sera décente ?_

Je m'arrêtais près du lit et refermais le rideau derrière moi. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé être avec sa mère malade ? Lentement, je me retournais vers eux en grimaçant un sourire et en me tordant les mains. Un grand silence se répandit entre nous, lourd et pesant. _C'est inconfortable, pour le moins…_

\- Hum… Tu devrais te reposer je pense… Marmonnais-je, les yeux baissés au sol. Le sommeil est un facteur principal à ton rétablissement.

\- Sérieusement ? Chuchota Black à l'oreille de Potter, faisant glousser Pettigrew.

Lupin resta simplement là, à me fixer les sourcils froncés, et je soupirais, désespérée de mes compétences sociales. Doucement, je m'assis sur le lit, à côté du lycanthrope. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure sans savoir trop quoi dire avant de me lancer.

\- Comment vont tes pieds ?

\- Mes… Mes pieds ?!

\- Cette fille est vraiment folle, Patmol, tu avais raison… Murmura Potter en ricanant.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. _Ce n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendu à mon propos…_

\- Mon père dit toujours que c'est là que ça fait le plus mal, avec la mâchoire. Avouais-je dans un souffle.

Le silence devint encore plus épais si possible, alors que la réalisation s'inscrivait sur chaque visage. Je rougis un peu sous le poids des regards médusés.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que ton père en est un ? Tenta de comprendre Potter.

\- Oui, mon père est un lycanthrope, lui aussi. Souris-je timidement à Lupin qui se renfrogna.

\- D'accord, donc tu as du sang de loup-garou dans les veines, c'est ok ! Mais n'empêche que tu n'as pas parut particulièrement surprise pour Remus. Remarqua Black.

\- Elle le savait déjà ! Elle l'a appelé Lunard alors qu'il était encore transformé !

_Sale rapporteur ! _Hurlais-je mentalement contre Pettigrow.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda faiblement Lupin.

\- A chaque Pleine Lune, je vais dans la Forêt Interdite pour me défouler, laissant mes instincts sauvages prendre le dessus, petit cadeau que mon père m'a offert en me donnant la vie. Le lendemain, je viens chercher une potion de vigueur pour ne pas m'endormir en cours. La première fois, je t'ai vu ici. J'ai tout de suite compris que ta mère n'était pas malade. La deuxième fois, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. La troisième fois, ça me paraissait évident.

\- Evident ? Répéta Potter, effaré. Il nous a fallut un an pour comprendre !

\- J'ai grandis avec un lycanthrope. Leur rappelais-je gentiment. Je connaissais déjà les caractéristiques d'un homme mordu, alors ça n'a pas été très difficile à comprendre pour moi. Le contraire aurait même été problématique. Remarquais-je pour moi-même.

\- Et pour nous ? Renchérit l'aristocrate. Là aussi tu le savais déjà. Comment ?

\- J'observe. J'écoute. Et puis, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes pas très discret quand vous rentrez à votre dortoir la nuit. Me moquais-je.

\- Shaé dort sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Cru bon de préciser Lupin.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu le savais en plus ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?! Attaqua Black.

\- Eh ! Je ne l'ai su il n'y a que quelques jours !

\- Mais… Mais… Bégaya Pettigrow.

\- Et oui ! Riais-je doucement. Je sais tous ce que vous vous dites quand vous vous croyez seuls !

Il y eut un silence où chacun réfléchis dans son coin.

\- Mais… Quand tu dis que tu nous entends parler la nuit, tu sais quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais que ce que vous vous dites, rien de très important non plus, ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Et puis, même si c'était important, je m'en fiche de ce que vous vous dites. Ai-je dévoilé à tout le monde que Lupin est un loup-garou ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

\- Ai-je répété au Ministre de la Magie que trois élèves de Poudlard étaient des Animagi non déclarés ?

Même mouvement de tête.

\- Ai-je hurlé sur tous les toits que c'est vous qui avez rendu complètement barge le prof de Défense de la quatrième année ?

\- C'était un accident ! Se révolta Potter.

\- C'était vous quand même ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je me contre-fiche de ce que les gens peuvent faire, dire ou même penser. Ce sont leurs affaires, et je n'ai aucun droit sur ça. Alors oui, j'observe, j'écoute, je fais attention aux gens qui m'entourent, mais le savoir est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à m'en servir. Ce sont vos vies, vos histoires et vos problèmes. Vous avez vos secrets et j'ai les miens.


	3. Réécriture totale

Hey ! Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Je me suis en effet laissé emporter par mon excitation. A la vérité, si j'ai bel et bien quasi tous les chapitres de cette fiction écrits, je ne peux pas me permettre de les poster tels quels. Ils sont littéralement horrible à lire. Bien... peut-être pas tant que ça, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire...

J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a plus de deux ans, et deux ans quand on a 17 ans, c'est important. Ma façon d'écrire à totalement changé. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris la décision de relire et corriger les fautes et formulations de phrases incorrectes ou juste moches. Au final, si la trame de l'histoire est intéressante, son introduction papier est juste repoussante. Le caractère du personnage est tellement étrange qu'il en devient peu réel et peu accrochant.

J'ai donc décidé de reprendre ma fiction entière, et de la réécrire entièrement. Je ne sais pas quand je reposterais mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reposterais avec certitude, quelque chose qui je l'espère sera potable (plus que ça...).

A la prochaine fois ;)


End file.
